


Melt

by Blue_Robin



Series: Them [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Lovers, Romance, Steamy, longing glances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin





	Melt

She smiles her bright smile at him.  Watching him wait for her next glass of wine.

He grins his boyish grin at her as he waits and knows she’s tightening with desire.

She melts easily for him now that she’s his. Her feelings are palpable. Even across the pub.

He rejoins her at the table. Her hand slides into his immediately.

His eyes rarely stray from her face.

Roaming from her lovely blue-grey eyes to her flushed cheekbones.

Watching the tongue, he now intimately knows the feel of, slip out to wet her lips.

“Home soon,” He whispers.

She nods.


End file.
